Man him up
by Slayzer
Summary: -Dear God it's an updated!- Fang's falling for Hope but now she finds out what she's gotten into. Hope is bolder then she thought and with the two of them seeking shelter in a cave but there are no barriers between them physically or emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix

I need a little rest from a another Fanfic I'm doing so I banged this out as a change of pace. I hope to get back to my other work soon if you a fan of my Dangers of Summer fic.

Man him up

by Slayzer

The harsh world of Gran Pulse was nothing like Cocoon. So it was decided that before the flora and fauna killed someone, Fang and Vanille would show everyone the ropes. Right now Fang was showing Hope what kinds of plants were eatable and which ones where not. Even this short trip they had been attacked several times by monsters but the two dispatched them easily.

"Your doing well kid." Fang said. At first she thought Hope would have been a liability but he was pulling more then his weight.

"I had a good mentor." Hope said unsure of how to take Fang's praise. If it was Lightning praising him he would have felt some warm glow deep inside of him but he couldn't tell if Fang was mocking him.

Fang shrugged. "I guess you wish it was her with you right now?"

"And I suppose you wouldn't be more comfortable if it was Vanille here instead of me?"

Fang smiled at Hope's bite back. Yeah it was true even if their lives did depend on everyone of them there was still company they just prefer.

"Well you're the one with the 'special' preference for Lightning."

"What are you taking about?"

"All the time I've jumped launched staggered enemies into the air you never once looked at my ass. Not the way you do when you look up Lightning's skirt when she's flying all over the place."

Hope suddenly looked like he swallowed a bug, a large poisonous bug.

"What you didn't think that I didn't noticed? Lightning would have to be blind and dumb not to see how you undress her with your eyes. But me? You don't even glance twice at me and I have a nicer body. You can hurt a girl's feelings being so cold."

For the next several minutes Fang and Hope walked on in silent. The sheer stillness of it all was getting to Fang. "So tell me Hope…" Fang started to say as a wolfish smile crossed her face. "… have you and Lightning done it yet?"

"No, we haven't done anything like that!" Hope said blushing to the silver tips of his hair.

"You know when I said 'it' I meant sex, right?"

"Yeah I got that."

"So what's the hold up? Your clearly hard up for Miss ice queen and if she wasn't at lest a bit receptive to it she have smacked those thoughts out of your head long ago."

Hope had never thought of that before. That his affections for Lightning were so obvious or that may be return to those feelings of his. The day dream faded out as soon as realty set in. There was no way Lightning would go for him.

"It's impossible. I'm fourteen and she's twenty-one."

"And…?" Fang was waiting for the reason why Hope wouldn't make a move.

"And nothing, she seven years older then me!"

"Damn no wonder you fools in Cocoon were wrapped around the Sanctum's finger, you lie to yourself enough as it is. Look life out here in the real world is short so you best love who love when you can before their gone."

There was a harsh life truth in Fang's words. They could all be dead or Cie'th soon. The idea of waiting till he was old enough for Lightning was something that just wasn't going to happen. Hope looked absolutely destroyed.

Fang sighed at the foolishness of Cocoons people. "Leave it to Lightning to toughen you up but not make a man out of you. Hope your still being held back by that burden."

"That burden?"

"Virginity. You'll never man up unless a woman makes you fell like one. We could die out here any day and you don't want to die without at lest knowing a woman's touch?"

Hope was shocked not only by what Fang was saying but how causally she talked about sex.

"Then what should I do?"

"I guess I could be your first time but you have to ask me nicely like a good little boy." Fang said as she ran a finger over his cute face. The woman's height and physical presences was overwhelming.

"Would you Fang?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you, -glup- please have sex with me?"

Fang kissed him roughly on the lips, easily overpowering the youth. She licked her lips after the kiss ended, looking every bit like a predatory beast. "I'll try and be gentle with you but I can't promise you that you won't get hurt."

The next thing Hope felt was Fang lifting him off the ground and pinning him angst a rock. His back hurt form the impact on the rough stone as Fang started ripping the his closes off. There was no tenderness or softness in the way Fang almost mauled the boy. Hope's jacket lost a few buttons and his shirt got ripped as Fang pulled it off him.

"For a boy you have such nice soft skin even softer then a girl's." Fang whispered in Hopes ear before she started chewing on it.

Fang left a trail of kisses down Hopes neck as her hands dipped under the waistband of his pants squeezing his butt. The tail of kisses went down his chest then Fang stopped to bite one of his light pink nipples. Hope cried out from the pain of as her teeth pulled on tender nub of flesh. It was all so shocking and violent yet exciting as well.

Hope threw his head back and moaned under Fangs treatment. "Ahhhh, Light."

Fang bit down harder hearing Hope call the other woman's name. "Don't go off fantasying yet. I'll have you screaming my name soon enough!"

Hope barely answered threw trembling lips. "no, I mean she right behind you."

Fang turned to see Lightning standing behind her and Hope a look of uncontrolled rage on her face. "I can't believe this! How could you!" Lightning yelled as she pulled her arm back for a violent slap.

The clear Gran Pulse air echoed with the sound of Lightning palm hitting Hope's face. He was stunned not only from the pain but by the fact Light had hit him. A moment later she grabbed a fist full of his sliver hair and threw him to the ground.

"I can't trust you! I thought you were my loyal puppy but your just a faithless dog like any other male!"

Hope was trembling in fear. He had never seen Lightning get like this but it was also turning him on as well. Lightning straddled Hopes chest pining him to the ground.

"I guess I'm to blame for this too. After all an obedient dog only obeys a harsh master. So I'm going to have to train you Hope. I'm going to make you understand that since I saved your life that you belong to me, that your body is my property."

As Lightning pulled her shirt off one thought ran throw Hope's mind. 'I'm dreaming right?'

Hope was dreaming and he woke up at that moment.

The first thing Hope saw was the Gran Pulse night sky. He sat up with a started feeling himself drenched din cold sweat. Everyone was sleeping soundly after another day of monster slaying and searching. Hope sighed relieved.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I much rather have nice dreams about kind and sweet Vanille. Yet all i dream about now is Lightning or Fang making a toy out of me. If I don't get over this I'm going to get a complex or something."

"You all right Hope, did you have a nightmare?" Lightning asked. She was still awake as it was her turn for night watch.

Hope blushed slightly at the memory of his dream. 'Yeah, like Lightning would ever be like that?'

"Nightmare? Yeah it was something like that."

Lightning smile just a bit and was that a blush on her cheeks. "It must have been very vivid." Hope didn't know why she was acting like that until he felt it.

Hope was sleeping out under the sky but he had pitched a tent.

He sat up quickly to cover himself. His face now burning bright with embarrassment. "Lightning you have your gunblade right?"

"Yes?"

"Then just shoot me dead right now."

"Don't worry about it but maybe you should cool off in the spring? The cold water will help and take as long as you need."

Every step Hope took felt like a mile but if he didn't at lest put some distance between him and Lightning he died of shame.

"And Hope your really got to work on that sleep talking problem of yours, puppy." Lightning said with a playful smile as Hope fell to ground.

All the Hope wished for now was that Cocoon would fall on him and end it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I never meant this to be more then a one shot but like a tacks under a pillow ideas keep poking me. Mostly I'm just thinking of ways for Fang and Lightning to embarrass Hope and maybe fall in love with him.

Final Fantasy is owned by Squire Enix and not me but for all the games I buy from them I should at lest get stock options, I've invested my money in them in a way.

Taking Point

By Slayzer

"heh heh nice one Sazh." Vanille said with a giggled as Sazh and his Chocobo chick performed a few tricks. He, Vanille and Lightning were left to look after the camp as the others left for a marked monster hunt.

"Okay then Vanille, you ready for this one?"

While Sazh and Vanille entertained themselves Lightning was keeping a stoic watch. Well it looked stoic but you could tell she was upset, you know more then normal anyway. You could see it in her uncharacteristic nervous energy, the way she taped her foot and toyed with her hair.

'It's half passed midday and they should be back.'

"Hey, come on gloomy. Glaring at the horizon isn't going to make them get back any sooner." Sazh said cheerfully from across the camp.

Lightning shot the man a warning look and even the chocobo calmed down.

"What eating Lightning? I never seen her get this worked up." Vanille whispered to Sazh.

"Well it's a little different today."

"Oh right. Because of last night."

Lightning rolled her eyes, didn't they know she could still hear them? 'Yeah, last night. I should have said something then.'

-the night before-

Everyone was sitting around a camp fire as meat roosted. Other then their combat ability's Fang and Vanille's had added usefulness as great foragers. If not from them the party would most like have starved to death in a week. Even with the good food Hope had barely touched his dinner.

"What's wrong Hope are you not feeling hungry?" Vanille asked.

"No it's nothing…"

"Come on Hope your with friends so don't feel like you need to hold back. Just speck your mind." Snow said in-between bites of meat.

"Well I was just thinking about that Cie'th stone we pass yesterday. I would like to finish it's focus, well I'd like to lead the team that dose."

There was a sudden quite around the camp fire.

"You want to lead a team into a major battle?" Lightning asked very unsure about the whole thing. "It's more then just assigning equipment and shouting out orders. Make bad paradigms or giving the wrong orders could get everyone killed. Are you sure your ready for it?"

"Yes I believe I am but it's up to you guys. If you don't think I'm up for it I understand. It's a lot to asked that you put your life in my hands."

Fang got up from where she was sitting and sat right next to Hope and pulled him into a playful hug. "A leader has to sound as confident as he is. So when we do this don't give and orders like your asking for permission."

Hope's face lit up at Fang's agreement and the way she pulled him against her soft body helped too.

"Thank you Fang. You were the first person I thought of when I was planning this. Snow I also want your help in this."

Snow smacked his fist into an open palm in anticipation. "Well alright that monster's not going to know what hit it."

Snow and Fang gathered around Hope in a little huddle with Hope laying out the plan he made. "Okay so my role in this will be as a healer and then support and lastly attacking. So much of the offense will come from you two. Fang I'll also be counting on your Saboteur skills and Snow your Ice and waters skills will be a good help…"

The three made planes for the next day and decide on what equipment to bring and what paradigms to use.

'Why didn't Hope asked me to help?' Lightning thought to herself, feeling for whatever reason some rejection. Lightning was a professional and she wasn't going to undercut Hope's plan for her own comfort. What would she say anyway, 'I'm way better the Fang or Snow so pick me.' this wasn't a game of ball.

Still Lightning couldn't felt but feel as she did and she told herself that it was a trick of the camp fire that made it look like Hope was blushing not Fang's arms draped over his shoulders.

-end flashback-

"Don't worry Lightning. Snow and Fang will keep Hope safe." Vanille said trying to reassured her friend.

"I'm not worried about Hope!" Saying it like that Lightning just admit that she was in fact worried about Hope.

"Come on Lightning I know Snow's kind of a flake, ah no pun intended. " Sazh said as Vanille giggled. "but he's a good fighter and never gives up. Hope also has Fang with him and those two will keep him safe."

"Safe without me…"

"Oh I see what it is now. It's not monsters your worried about getting Hope but that he may no longer need you. It's because when Hope thought of the first person he needed in this fight he picked Fang and not you."

It sounded insane when Sazh said it out loud like that but that really was what was eating Lightning. She felt like Hope had replaced her.

This was all comply lost on poor Vanille. "Well of courses Hope would pick Fang, she our groups strongest fighter and best defender. More then that she so beautiful and charming with a great personality."

"Yeah I get it! Fang's Miss congeniality and I'm the drill sergeant from hell! So just shut up already!" Lightning snapped at Vanille.

Sazh got up and put himself between the stunned Vanille and the angry Lightning. "Vanille didn't mean it like that Lightning and you know it." Sazh as always was the calm voices of adult reason in a group of occasionally hotheaded young people.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Lightning apologized to Vanille.

Vanille however wasn't paying attention. "Their back!" she cried joyously.

Lightning turned to see all Hope, Fang and Snow heading their way but she almost fainted when she saw them. Fang was carrying Hope piggyback, holing his legs and his arm wrapped around her slender neck. Snow was right behind them trying to keep up as Fang ran full out.

Fang and Hope stopped just in front of the camp, easily beating Snow.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

"Woah Yeah! We came, we saw and we kicked ass!" Snow yelled as he brought up the rear.

"I mean why is Hope riding Fang!"

"Well we cleared the mission in good time so as a reward I told Hope I do anything he asked of me. He wanted was a piggyback ride back to camp. So how was I Hope, better then a chocobo?" Fang answered as she let Hope down off her back.

"In some ways your just soft as a Chocobo but your no where near as fluffy."

"I'll have you know Hope I'm very fluffy but If you want to feel my fluffy parts I'll have to give you a different kind of ride. Something for another time if your ever in the mood." Fang said to Hope softly with a quick kiss on his cheek.

Lightning grabbed Fang by the shoulder strap of her blue toga and pulled her away. "We need to talk."

Fangs words and suddenly departure left Hope feeling very confused. "What was that about?"

"Don't look at me. I don't understand woman at all." Snow said honestly.

Vanille just shrugged.

Sazh just shook his head. 'I don't know if I should be jealous of the kid or sorry for him.'

-Some ways away from camp-

"What the hell was that !"

"Relax Lightning. The way your acting I worried you'll slap me again."

"I cant believe you. Teasing Hope like that."

"Teasing? You need your eyes checked because that was flirting. I'm a little disappointed. I told Hope I'd do anything he asked but all he wanted was a piggyback ride. Still feeling his tight little body pressed up against mine as we ran back was far from unpleasant."

Lightning just looked dumb struck by Fangs answer. "You can't mean that, Hope's a child."

"I don't think of Hope as a child. I wouldn't follow a child into a fight and I wouldn't call the comrade who saved my life with healing magic more times then I can count a child. Hope is my comrade in a fight for our lives and if I want to get closer to him, or get physical with him it's really none of your business. Unless you have something for Hope yourself that is. In which case I'll back off him for you."

"Don't be disgusting!" Lighting said with a blushed, from the embarrassment accusation she told herself.

"Really all this time you never seen the way Hope looks at you? You never heard Hope sigh your name at night?"

"I don't enjoy those things." Lightning said sheepishly and looking downward.

"Then why have you never told him to stop? To focus on our mission and not on you? I think it's because you like having Hope's eyes on your body with your every shake and bounce."

"That's a damn lie!" Lightning yelled and slapped Fang across the face.

Fang smiled through the red mark on her face. "Well if that's how you really feel Lightning. Than there's no problem with me and Hope having more then a little fun with each other. Don't worry we'll keep it down so you can get your beauty sleep." Fang then walked away from the fuming Lightning.

"Stop! I'm not done talking with you!"

"But I'm done leasing to you so tell it to the wind." Fang said with a friendly wave behind her.

Lightning didn't say anything to the wind but she did scream her frustrations into it.

-End-

Okay now I know I have this tagged as a Fang/Hope fanfic but my normal pull as a Light/Hope fan as starched this into a love triangle. Or maybe it's a cat fight between Lightning and Fang with Hope as a scratching post? I think their more then a little out of character and I think I may have given Vanille a little attention disorder.

I still don't have even the slightest idea what the hell I'm doing with this or how it will end?

Fang/Hope: Not many of them around and I like the challenge of writhing something different and fun.

Lightning/Hope: A favorite couple of mine but I'm already doing a fic with them.

Fang/Lightning/Hope: Well their okay with M rated stuff on this website now so why not something smutty.

Not that this is a voting thing but give me some input and we'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayzer: -Walks out like George Scott from the movie Patton- Attention!

Fang: What's he doing now?

Hope: No idea but knowing Slazyer it's going to be out there.

Slayzer: Once I gave up on the idea of Fang/Hope fanfiction as a lost cause. That no one would take it seriously or that it would always be a fringe fandome. But hell if some can make a fan fic about Light/Searh and tag it Farroncest then Fang/Hope can't be that far out there.

Snow: What is Farroncest? -thinks for a moment and then get's it- Lightning you home wrecker!

Light: -hugs Serah - Back off she's mine and always will be! Just because you can't tell the differences between a worried sister's family love or have even a basic idea of what a real lesbian couple looks like don't mean it's wrong. So what if Farroncest breaks every convention of morality, law and common sense! It's two girls on each other and that's uber hotness!

-Snow and Lightning start to fight leavening Serah deeply confused-

Serah: Don't I get a say in this?

Slayzer: No you don't. Like in the game your just a prop to them.

Serah: That not true! -runs away crying-

Hope: What dose this have to do with me and Fang?

Slayzer: Nothing but I'm just pointing out that there are couples out here far more ridiculous then Fang/Hope even if they are more prevalent.

Fang: Are you trying to start some kind of flame war or something?

Slayzer: No and don't mean to shit on Farroncest people but when ever I see a fanfic tagged with those two being sexual or romantic I start to hear dueling banjos in the back of mind.

Hope: Can you just start the fic so we can put this behind us?

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix and not me. However after hearing their making a XIII-2 I feel we should all get together as sue them for protective custody.

Just look at the near criminal abuse of their other games when they made sequels. Exhibit A, B and C.

A: Revenant Wings

B: Dirge of Cerberus

C: FFX-2

We can't let them screw XIII over like they did those other games!

I'll stop now and be good.

Man him up.

By Slayzer.

Chapter Three.

Fang struggled to open her eyes and when she did all she saw was a white blur. Everything to her felt hazy. Well everything but the pain, that was sharp. Then she heard someone's voice talking to her, but it sound so far way to her muffled hearing. Then like morning sun cutting through mist the pain cleared. As her vision cleared she saw Hope kneeling next to her working some cure magic on her.

It was nice that Hope was healing Fang but she didn't forget that it was his fault she was busted up like this in the first place. She slapped Hope's hands away breaking the flow of curing magic and rolled to her feet.

'Damn it I can't believe that I lost to him again!'

Early that day Fang had challenged Hope to a little sparing. While she said it was to help toughen him up she did have an alternative motive. Fang had the fantasy of wrestling the cute boy to ground for a little roughhousing. However that was far to naive of her as Hope took the sparing duel every serious and attack Fang with everything he had.

In their first duel Fang was stagger by the pure torrent of elemental magic that Hope unleashed on her. After that she all but helpless against Hope's attack and was knocked out so fast she couldn't believe it happened.

After he healed Fang she challenge him to a best out of three duel and won the next match. That time Fang managed to close in on Hope before he got off to many spells and took him down with her superior physical power. Hope wised up fast and after that kept his distances so Fang couldn't get close to him to attack and again he beat her using his magic.

After that it was a best out of five duel but Fang lost the next duel as well and that's were we started from. She had lost to Hope three time with only winning once.

"Fang hold on I still need to finish healing you." Hope said as Fang started to slowly raise to her feet, she was still wobbly.

"I'm fine so don't..."

Whatever Fang was going to say was cut off by Hope pulling her back down. The fact that Hope was able to physically force Fang down proof enough that she wasn't fine. So with that Fang sat down cross-legged while Hope healed her. All the while she was stewing over her loses.

Hope sat down behind Fang and placed his hand on her back as he channeled cure magic into her. "Thank you for sparring with me Fang."

Fang just rudely sniffed in replay. 'Why the hell dose he have to be so damn polite, if it was anyone else I'd think they were being smug.'

Hope was taken back by Fang but he knew that what he hurt worst of all was her pride. "Fang thanks to your sparring with me I know I've gotten stronger and I can't thank you enough for that. Really you are just so amazing."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. Fang your the most intense opponent I've every fought. If I messed up or even gave you a single opening I would have been finished. You mean to tell me you didn't feel that intensity of our duel at all?"

Hope wasn't wrong and dueling with him as some of the hardest fights Fang had ever been in. It was a pure zero sum game of predator and prey and she'd had never felt anything like it before.

"I know but I'm the one who lost."

"Did you think I would be easy to beat?"

"Honestly, yes I did. You are the lest physical of our group so I thought would just overpower you."

a long silence followed and Fang thought that she had offended Hope.

"You know Fang I'm not strong like you or Snow and I don't try to be. Yet I'm good with magic, in fact I can say confidently that I'm the best in our group when it comes to magic power. I'm no where near as strong as you but on the other hand my magic is far more powerful then yours. That's why our duels were so intense, because our abilities are so different that were almost perfect opposite of each other. And I don't think for one moment I'm better the you Fang just because I won."

"Well good and you shouldn't. Because if you ever started to think anything like that I'd have to smack the hell out you." Fang said confidently with her arms crossed.

Fang and Hope got up to leave.

The area they were in was a bit unfamiliar to them both. If fact after about five duels with both of them hunting and hiding from each other they had moved very far away from the rest of the group. Fang wasn't even sure just how far she and Hope were from everyone else or in what direction they had moved off in.

"Are we lost?" Hope asked.

"No, no we're just slightly misplaced that's all."

Knowing that just standing around here wouldn't get them found Hope and Fang took off wandering down what seemed to be a familiar path. This time they had the presences of mind to blaze a trail behind them so to know where they had been. However a few hours later and they were still lost.

Fang was getting a little aggravated but Hope was every calm thorough the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry Fang we'll find them I know it."

"Well if you know that then maybe you know which way we should go?"

Hope grabbed Fang's hand and held on to her. "I believe it was fate not just some Fal'cie's will that brought us all together and that fate will keep us together. They will find us but even if they don't find us right now everything will be alright because we have each other at lest."

"We have each other? what makes you think we'll be alright with just you and me?"

"Come on Fang your the strongest fighter in our group and I'm the best with magic. You and me are together are like the ultimate power couple. Maker help the poor bastards that cross us because they wont get any mercy here."

Hope was trying to reassure Fang but he was shocked to see her blush when he said that he and she were a couple. It was a rare sight to see Fang blushing. She turned away and brush some of her hair down to try and hide her glowing checks. Hope could still see Fang's natural rogue threw her raven hair.

'I didn't know Fang could be so cute.' that thought got Hope blushing a bit as well.

They walked around looking for anything that was familiar but with day light fading fast they were still lost. Fang stopped suddenly and sniffed the air as a worried look crossed her face. She then looked up and scowled at the sky.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah it's going to rain soon. We need to find some shelter for the night."

"Rain are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on we have to find some shelter before the rain starts."

"Why it's just water."

"Water wouldn't hurt us but if you get sick do you think we can find any doctors out here in the wilderness of Pulse? Protecting your health is just as vital as protecting you life."

Hope didn't ask anymore questions and followed Fang as she lead the way. It was a good thing too because after it started to rain it started to pour. It was a cold biting rain too that suck the warmth right out of their bones. Fang and Hope did mange to take shelter in a near by cave just as the rain got really bad.

"It's a good thing we got out of that rain." Fang said as she rung some of the water out of her clothing. Fang's soaked through clothing hung heavily to her body and it showed some more cleavage then she normally would.

Hope tried to busy himself and so as not to be distracted by Fang. "I'll see if I can't get a fire going."

"Get a fire going? How are you going to do that without any dry wood?"

Hope paid Fang no mind and made a small pile of stones in the middle of the cave. The boy's actions were befuddling to Fang. "You know you can't burn rocks right Hope."

Hope cast a Firega spell but kept it's power contained in a very tight space over his pile of rocks. Fang was impressed, magic was always something that wanted to run wild with power but to focus that power to such a point was a skill that was way beyond her. When he was done the rocks were half melted and radiated heat and light thought out their little cave.

"Rocks don't burn but with enough heat they well melt." Hope said with a playful and cocky smile. The effect of Hope's confidences was ruined by him suddenly sneezing.

Fang reached over and felt Hope's forehead, his skin was cold and wet but he was hot with a fever. "Come Hope let's get out of these clothes before we catch our death's of cold."

Fang then started to remover her blue warp but stop as she notice Hope's beautiful teal eyes wide with amazement. She gave him a smile with a wave of her finger. "About face young man."

"Sorry..." Hope said sheepishly as he turned around his face red but it had nothing to do with his fever.

Hope did as he was told and keep his eyes off Fang as she undressed. However the light from the fire cast her shadow a the walls and Hope was treated to Fang's shadow striptease show. The sight of Fang's shadow striping off her clothing until there was nothing left but her nude silhouette damn near left Hope numb. A sudden child reminded him that the numbness was also likely his own body losing heat.

Hope undressed as well, keeping his back to Fang but he didn't go all the way. He just removed his jacket, shirt, belt and shoes, leaving on his shorts. It was good to finally get out of those wet clothes and dry off but a deep chill had settled into Hope's bones. Dissipate his best efforts he was shriving and felt himself getting colder.

As time pasted Fang saw this and knew that if Hope didn't get warm soon he was going to be in real trouble. By now her cloths had dried out and Fang put her black bra and panties back on and grabbed her sari. Fang then walked up behind Hope and pulled the boy into her arms and wrap her sari around them both like a blanket.

"Come on Hope let's lay down so you can get some sleep." Fang then gently pushed Hope down on to the ground with her arms still wrapped around him.

Hope couldn't believe this was happening to him. To his overcharged pubescent body to have Fang's half naked body warping around him was even more amazing then the whole l'Cie thing. Then there was Fang's sari, dry but still heavy with her sent from countless battles. The young boy couldn't help it and buried his nose into the blue fabric a took a deep breath.

"Enjoying the smell?" Fang asked as she held Hope tighter.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Fang I don't know what came over but it... I mean you. Just smell so good."

Fang just smiled before nuzzled her face into Hope's soft sliver hair like it was a pillow.

They stayed like that for a long while before Hope managed to wiggle free of Fang's arms and turn around so that they were laying next to each other face to face. Hope could now feel with great detail ever sexy curvy of Fang's body.

Hope's boldness took Fang by surprise even more so when he reached around her neck and ran two fingers down her spine. Fang didn't say anything as Hope's fingertips slid down her back like a roller coaster and ended just on the crest of her butt checks, then he would ran them over her again. Fang didn't say anything because she had to bite her lip to keep from cooing out loud.

This went on for several minutes which was some kind of blissful heaven for Fang. It ended when Hope pick his hand up and instead of running down Fang's back he caressed her face.

"Fang why are you letting me get this close to you? I'm new at this but I'm sure your started to feel for me or am I mistaken?"

"Do you really think I'd undress in the same room or hold you like this or let you touch me like you did if I didn't feel for you?"

"I just need to know that this isn't a game to you. That your not just playing with my heart."

"A game?" Fang pulled away from Hope at the accusation. What begin with bewilderment was soon replaced with a rage. "A game! Is that the kind of woman you think I am! That I get my kicks by teasing some one with my body or that I let anyone hold my like this!"

"Fang..." Hope begin to say but she turned away from him in anger. It was the same hot, quick and righteous anger Fang had like when she first called Bahamut. Fang was sure nothing Hope could ever say could undo the hurt his words had caused her.

That was what Fang thought but it only took three words for Hope and she was his.

"Fang I'm broken." Fang looked down at Hope and saw such hurt and sadness in his eyes that it quelled her rage like it was nothing. "I want you to know I broke when my mother died. I broke again when we left my Father behind. I'm afraid to love anything right now because if you weren't really in love with me or if I lost you then I would brake again and this time their be nothing left of me. Do you understand me Fang? If I lost you now it would be even worse then dieing."

Fang took Hope's hand and let him cup her face as she kissed his wrist. "I understand you Hope. Better then you know but I want you to feel something."

Fang then took Hope's hand and laid it over her left breast. "Do you feel my heart Hope? Do you feel it's pulse?"

"Yes..."

"That pulse is for you Hope. Every beat of my heart is a rhythm of love for you. As long as my heart beats I will keep you safe and I will never let you brake. So don't say such hurtful things like it be worst then dieing because I can't stand the thought of you hurting like that."

"Your not going to leave me are you Fang?"

Fang brushed Hope's tears from his eyes. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't have anything right now but you guys but what about when this is over. Sazh with have his son, Light and Snow with have Serah. Even you will still have your friend Vanille but me? I don't have anyone waiting for me when this is over."

"Hope I don't know if you know this but I've been alone almost everyday after I woke up. Everyone on Cocoon either tried to kill me or use me like a tool. I don't even trust Vanille, the one person I should but she's hiding something from me and it hurts me every time I see her. Snow and Lightning are only fighting for Serah and Sazh still thinks Pulse is some kind of hell. But you Hope you've the first person on Cocoon to show me real kindness and I won't forget that and I won't leave you..." Fang stopped to hold her breath.

"...I love you to much too ever do that."

Fang and Hope kissed.

Hope kept kissing Fang and started making a trail of kisses down her neck, collar bone and onto the valley of her breasts. "Fang you taste even better then you smell."

"Don't say that! It's too embarrassing."

Hope didn't let up and rubbed his face in between her breast. "and just like you said your are very fluffy and soft. I could just fall asleep like this."

"Don't you dare!" Fang cred out as her body was being driven wild by Hope.

"ZZZZZ." a soft snoring sound was the next thing Fang heard from Hope.

"What?" Fang moved off Hope a bit and found much to her displeasure that he had indeed fallen asleep.

"Hey what do you think your doing! You can't just charge me up like this and then go to sleep before I can, you know, spark off!" Hope was out cold and nothing Fang said even made him stir.

As disappointing as this was for Fang she knew Hope must have been exhausted from the day's dueling and hiking. The fact that Hope was still a bit warm and a little off his color told Fang that even if she managed to wake him he was in no condition to perform.

Still it just wasn't fair.

Hope was sleeping soundly while he left Fang more hot and bothered then any time in her life. Fang was blushing right to the roots of her raven hair and she was sure some of the sticky dampness in her panties was not rainwater. Fang glared at the cause of her unsatiated need but the more she looked at Hope's beautiful body the more she eased up.

'Your lucky your so damn cute otherwise I'd be really mad at you.' Fang thought as she lazily tracing some shapes on Hope's chest.

A wicked smile then crossed Fang's face. Fang leaned in close to Hope and whispered something into his ear. "Sleep well Hope because like it or not I'm going to get you back for this."

Fang then gave Hope a goodnight kiss by lightly biting his ear.

-next day-

"Fang! Hope! Where are you!" Vanille called out as everyone was searching for their wayward friends.

Sazh waved everyone over to him. "Hey I see some smoke coming out of that cave. That's got to be them right?"

Lightning brushed passed Sazh without saying a word and broke off into a run. They had found them. The chewing out Lightning was going to give Hope for getting lost and making her, no she meant all of them, worry all night fading into the back of her mind.

Lightning was just so happy that Hope was safe.

"Hope are you in here?" Lightning asked as she entered the cave.

All it took was one look inside that cave and Lightning felt her world come crashing down on her again. Hope and Fang's clothing were all over the cave as the two of them slept soundly in each others naked embrace.

Lightning couldn't see that Fang was still in her underwear and that 's Hope still had his shorts on.

Hope and Fang woke up just as the rest of the group came running on up behind Lightning. Sazh quickly covered Vanille's eyes and Snow was as stunned as Lightning was.

Fang tried to find the right words to explain this but knew that there no words to make this unhappen. "This isn't entirety what it looks like."

It took Lightning a few moment's to find her voice. "Not entirety what it looks like but it is somewhat what it looks like?"

Hope answered but he found himself unable to look at Lightning. "Yeah, we didn't do 'That' entirety but we... did do more then nothing."

Lightning couldn't say another word to Hope or Fang. Snow didn't have that problem. "Hope I can't believe you...!"

Lightning picked up a little. She couldn't find the right words but it seemed that Snow didn't have that problem. "... you lucky son of a bitch. I can't believe that I'm the only guy here not getting some action. Hope, you have got to tell me how you did it you pimp as hell bastard you."

Everyone but Snow knew what was coming next.

Lightning turned around to face Snow and with her blunt side of her folded gunblade smashed him across his head.

Snow was left out cold on the ground much like his namesake as Sazh and Vanille ran to tend to him.

While Fang, Vanille and Sazh were looking at Snow falling Hope was watching Lightning. It was quick but Hope was sure of what he saw as Lightning walked away.

Lightning was crying as she left.

-end-

You know I thought I was done with this thing but I got hit by some new motivation. That said mad props to KHVenom2990 for his fic The Secrets We Kept.

I will fess up to something. I do feel like I'm plagiarizing myself here. Some of the set ups in this chapter I used in my other Fic Unnatural Progression. Will it's not like I just crossed out Light and put Fang but it dose give a vague feeling of Da ja vue but I think this chapter stands well enough on it's own feet.

I'll try to touch back on this more then just once every six months or so.

Let me just end with saying I'm sorry if for the long delay.


End file.
